Blood Brother
by Minnie Haris
Summary: Kagami Taiga lives his college life just fine-good friends, basketball rival slash secret crush, and perfect health. Until Himuro Tatsuya, his older brother-like friend calls him and asks for his favor to keep him alive. Kagami-Himuro brotp, aokaga.
1. Chapter 1

**BLOOD BROTHER**

Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my new series of AoKaga story. Beforehand I'd like to tell you that the idea comes after I re-read _My Sister's Keeper_, one of my favorite novels of all time by Jodi Piccoult. Basically, the story focuses on Kagami and Himuro, not mainly on AoKaga, but I guess I can work on that later in the future chapters. Let me remind you this story is a tragedy with major character dies, so if you don't want to read something tragic, just leave it. It seems like I love to write sad aokaga hahaa. That's because I love them so much I can think to make something like this… Aside from the genre, I hope you would like it. Please comment to help me write better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters

* * *

"Kagami, can you help me here?"

"Sure. Wait a second."

Kagami Taiga waltzed in to the kitchen carrying two plastic bags of groceries before quickly hopped out and made his way to table number four, where the other waiter—his senior in high school, the giant dork Kiyoshi Teppei, put empty dishes onto the tray. Both former Seirin's basketball players worked together as part-timers in a diner. The tall light browned hair guy wanted to ease his grandparents with the college tuitions, so he opted to work part-time and started saving. Meanwhile the former ace did not have financial problem. He worked there simply for cooking. The owner of the diner impressed by Kagami's cooking skill and hired him as the cook. The tall guy said okay. Not like he had things to do after classes, aside from maybe one-on-one match with the well-known rival Aomine Daiki, and watching over his clumsy senpai seemed a better thing to do than just going home and did nothing for the rest of the day.

"Quite a day, isn't it?" Kiyoshi said while cleaning the table.

"Yeah. I can't believe it's only Thursday. I'm certainly not waiting for Saturday," the deep red lock grumbled.

The older male chuckled. "Well, that's because of your cooking. People always come back for everything you make."

"I know, I know."

They were arranging the table available. The bell was ringing softly when the door opened. It was Kuroko Tetsuya and his one-on-one partner, Aomine. They were the diner's regular customers. Kuroko loved any food Kagami cooked, and again this small restaurant had yummy vanilla milkshake, the light bluenette's favorite beverage. On the other hand, Aomine went there mostly to wait for his street basketball partner finished his shift. He ended up staying there to order some. Though he'd never admitted, the former Touou ace was crazily hooked up over Kagami's dishes.

"Welcome," Kiyoshi said brightly. Kuroko bowed at him while the other male lazily nodded. "Milk shake for Kuroko and, umm, what do you want to order, Aomine?"

"Nah, I'm okay." Aomine sat on the chair in front of Kagami. "Don't stay here too long, dumb ass. I won't wait for you if you slack off again," the tall man growled.

"I have to make sure the kitchen is clean before I'm leaving, jackass. It's not like I want to make you wait, either," Kagami retorted.

His rival clacked his tongue. Aomine always did what he pleased. But he was not bad. The tan young man was Kagami's pain in the ass countless times, yet he never seemed to be bothered by him. Aomine would always wait for him finish his work regardless of his annoyance for being the one who's waiting. The crimson haired man could always ask the other male to straightly go home without him. He kept that all to himself, because deep inside he was happy to see Aomine still sitting there at the diner after work. It's relieving to have someone waiting for your return, even if he only wants to challenge you one-on-one at the hoop nearby and follows you home to slouch back on the couch, tired from the game. Kagami has gotten used to having Aomine around.

"Don't mind him, Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun is not honest whenever he's with you. He told me earlier that he would eat everything you make today until your shift end," Kuroko informed his Seirin partner with flat tone.

"Hey, Tetsu! How could you tell him that!" Aomine snapped. Flush was slightly seen on his tan face.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "You two are really close, aren't cha!"

"Certainly not!" Aomine and Kagami shouted together.

Both men never directly showed their friendship—if people could say that arguing and bad-mouthing each other as being close. They fought for everything, be it in basketball and even small things, like Kagami furiously nagging at the taller man for messing up his wardrobe to find a shirt, or who's going to move first when they played one-on-one. They drove each other crazy yet both males were fine by the circumstances. That was that kind of relationship Aomine and Kagami had.

It wasn't surprised anyone. Their former teammates and friends got used to see them together grabbing dinner and hung out, almost like seeing twin-but-not-twin sibling quarreling which team is the best in NBA and what to get for dinner. Some people thought it was amusing to watch the tall men bickering about simple things.

Truthfully, they completed each other.

.

.

Kagami's shift had ended today. He took leaving after saying goodbye to Kiyoshi and the other staff, shouldering two large trash bags on his shoulders. Aomine was waiting for him close to the back door. The tan man furrowed his brows catching his street basketball partner bringing huge plastic bags behind him.

"Seriously?" he murmured, watching Kagami easily put them into the trash container.

"What?"

"I thought stomach is your strongest body part."

Kagami frowned. His appetite was like a hungry dinosaur, but the maroon locked man also physically strong. He never had serious trouble with his health, which was a good thing since Kagami lived alone.

"You're gonna buy me tons of burgers if I win?" Kagami smirked.

The other male snorted. "You wish."

They teased each other on until the redhead felt his phone buzzed. The caller ID was Himuro Tatsuya, his brother-like friend.

"Hello,Tatsuya!"

"Kagami?"

His voice sounded distant. It's been a long time since Himuro contacted him. Yosen graduate left basketball not long after he moved to Tokyo, due to his health. Kagami knew he had anemia since they grew close back in Los Angeles, but never thought it would affected the older man's basketball career. Himuro called sometimes only to check up on his dearly junior.

"Hey, how are you? I haven't heard you like, forever," Kagami chuckled. The man next to him pouting as his being was ignored.

"Yeah, I'm good," Himuro answered softly. "Listen, can you come to see me tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where would we meet?"

There was a long pause. Kagami heard Himuro took a deep breath.

"Tokyo Medical Center. I'll meet you there."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Short first chapter! It summed up some background of the characters I put into the story. I'm sorry if it's not really good. I will make it up for the next chapter. I'd like to see your comments so please leave some when you stop by! Thank you :*


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 2**

[Thank you so much for reviewing my story! No AoKaga this chapter but I'll make sure they have their chapter ^^ I'm not really good with medical terms, so I googled most of it and made up the rest. It's fiction anyway! Not beta'd, so blame me for my down and enjoy this chapter. I'll see you again very soon! Reviews and comments are welcomed as always XOXO]

* * *

.

.

Himuro Tatsuya sat near the window, wandering away. His dark purple eyes—the other one covered by his fringe scanned everything outside the glass window. It was one day at early autumn. The trees turned slightly brownish, some looked reddish. The weather was warmer and people went out with their coats on. The young good-looking man watched some boys playing basketball at the hoop not far from the hospital he currently stayed. His room was on the sixth floor. He could see the hoop and residents clearly beneath the glass.

How Himuro wanted to be able to play basketball again.

At the age of seventeen, the tall guy was diagnosed with an acute leukemia. He was easily exhausted and nose bleed frequently. His parents used to think it was only anemia. He's given supplements to help him recover soon. But the result was the opposite, his health worsened. Whenever the boy played a little too long, he caught fever and could not breathe normally. Bruises shown on his pale skin after he was done exercising. The strength he used to proud of had weakened.

Himuro's life changed since then.

He'd been under doctor's care for two years. For the treatment schedule, Himuro must come to the hospital and stay for a few days to cover up injection marks on his body when he was still in Yosen High. No one knew the former member of Yosen's basketball club commuted from Akita to Tokyo for therapy. Perhaps Murasakibara Atsushi sensed his changing condition, but the giant junior said nothing. His mother came once in a while, despite her tight work schedule in the States. Mrs. Himuro must assure her son was okay.

The Yosen graduate put on thick jacket and went out of his room. Being in and out of Tokyo Medical Center for more than twenty months, Himuro recognized some people from the hospital. Nurses were aware when he passed by. They stole glance at the pretty guy and giggled nervously when his eye met theirs. It was the atmosphere Himuro had been familiar with. He was okay with that.

The contemporary floor clock at the lobby displayed twenty past eleven o'clock. _He's late_, Himuro thought. He glanced at the news board around, seeing some articles about health. There was one printed paper about cancer. The young man felt a pang inside his chest. The jealousy toward Kagami's talent was the reason behind his condition. Not only Himuro was envious of the redhead's talent, but also his power—his health. Kagami's sun-kissed skin glowed whenever he played basketball. His eyes sparkled, the kind of sparks Himuro once had, but now gone, disappear within his illness. He wanted to feel that again. He hoped to run and jump into the ring and to feel alive once more.

If that meant he had to ask Kagami for help.

"Tatsuya!"

Kagami hop in to the lobby. His sweat dropped around the line of his temple down his jaw. The shop owner got on his way to the hospital because lunch time was only half an hour.

"Sorry," the crimson locks gasped—"I've got to run some orders—"

"That's okay," Himuro smiled gently. "I'm glad you came. It's my fault for asking you to see me so suddenly."

"No, no! I'm happy you called. I want to see you, too." Kagami beamed. "But, why are we meeting here? Are you okay?"

Himuro chuckled. Standing before him was the man he thought as a younger brother, the Most Valuable Player in high school, the rival he was always jealous about, yet Kagami was still the same: his innocence. Kagami looked at him confused, his unique brows furrowed.

"I'm going to take you somewhere," Himuro said. "But before that, let's take a walk."

Outside the main building was chilly. Himuro gave Kagami a quick look around the medical center. He told Kagami that he was currently staying in this hospital. He got treatments and chose his own meal in the cafeteria, the older man chuckled.

"It sounds like you're having fun here," Kagami said.

Himuro gave a quick glance and smile gently. They walked inside and went to Department of Oncology, to Dr. Koshima's office.

"I need a company. Are you okay?" Himuro asked, before opening the office door. Kagami blinked at the name plate on the door. What is oncologist? The crimson haired was not that smart to figure the word mean, but he had a hunch it was not something good.

"Yeah," he replied softly.

The door opened, there was a middle-aged man—still good looking, hair as dark as steel, grayish on the upper head and blackened down the neck, wearing a neat brown shirt and a nice tie under his white suit sitting behind his desk, turning away from the computer screen. The old man smiled when he saw Himuro came.

"Tatsuya-kun." Hearing the way he called the other man, Kagami realized they were close. They had been knowing each other.

"Koshima-san." Himuro bowed at the doctor. "This is Taiga. Kagami Taiga."

Himuro introduced his younger brother-like to his doctor. Nervously, Kagami quickly gave him a deep bow. The doctor observed the tall young man fast, then beamed.

"Hello. Please, have a seat."

Both men sat in front of Koshima's desk. Kagami had never experienced going to Oncology Department before, neither meeting one of the expertise. Does something bad happen, why are we here, was the redhead had in mind. Next to him, Himuro looked calm.

"Kagami-kun, it's so nice to see you," Koshima smiled. "Honestly, we've been expecting you to come here."

Kagami flustered. "Expecting me?"

"Yes. It may sounds confusing, but we—I, and Tatsuya, think you have to know about Tatsuya's condition."

Kagami looked at the doctor confused and turned to Himuro. He didn't say anything, only showed him reassuring smile, which was not assuring Kagami at all.

"Tatsuya is suffering blood cancer, or leukemia, you might have heard that term. He's been under my care for about two years. His body responds well to the treatments, that's why he still looks good up till now. We give him hemodialysis, chemotherapy, and some other therapies to keep his health. As long as we can, we try our best to make him cured."

Kagami frowned while listening to Koshima's explanation. _Blood cancer? Tatsuya has blood cancer? No way_. He glanced at Himuro. Once again, the man put on that smile.

"Unfortunately, for the past week his white blood cells are dropping low again. We can't continue his treatment if the cells produce low number. It may end up bad. He needs blood transfusion to trigger his white blood cells' production," Koshima went on—"And we find that your blood type matches Tatsuya's blood."

Kagami felt his head spinning. "What?"

"Do you remember you donated your blood in blood donation event last month?" Koshima inquired.

"Yes, I did," he replied with inpatient tone. "I signed up for blood donation from—"

"Our hospital," the oncologist added. "We check our blood supply to see which blood that can be transfused into Tatsuya's body. You see, his blood has rare cells and it is hard for us to find blood type that match his. The nearest way probably to clone him—if possible, but we're running out of time. And then," Koshima raised his tone. "We found your blood."

Kagami's funny brows were taut. Himuro closed his eyes, listening.

"It's miraculous to find your blood type almost significantly the same as Tatsuya, even though you're not blood related. Usually they have to be brothers or clone, designed to be exactly the same. So we told Tatsuya about your blood and he said he knew you, so I told him to contact you."

Frowning, he looked at Tatsuya who silently watched him. Eyes to eyes, they didn't say anything. The older guy just stared at him, as if insisted Kagami to keep listening.

"We have talked about this." Koshima took off his glasses and put them on some files. He entwined his fingers on the desk.

"Kagami-kun, we would like you to be Tatsuya's blood donor."

The words glided out smoothly from the doctor's lips. It sounded light and heavy. Easy to be said, heavy to be heard. Kagami sat there, blinked couple times to the doctor, trying to digest the words 'blood donor'. He wanted him to donor his blood for Himuro. No, the doctor and Himuro hoped he would give his blood.

It was beyond what Kagami could take. His head throbbed by sitting in the oncologist's room. The redhead didn't like staying too long in the hospital. And there he was, listening about the cancer and blood transfusion and Tatsuya.

"How—" Kagami left the words hanging. There were so many things inside Kagami's head.

"You only need to donate your blood for him, that's all," the forty something doctor said. "Two months from now, if you're willing to. And surely we'll examine and monitor your health to make sure the transfusion is safe. We have seen your medical record and it's good, actually. We can possibly do the transfusion every month by seeing your strong health condition."

Still, it didn't comfort him at all. Kagami palmed his forehead. He wanted to get out. The tall man needed to be outside, inhaling the fall's air as much as he could.

"Koshima-san," Himuro spoke, for the first time after the whole cancer thing. "Could you give us time?"

Koshima gazed for a second. He took his glasses and stood. "Sure."

The oncologist left his room. The room was spacious, yet it felt too cramped for Kagami. The silence surrounded him. Cold sweat dropped down his temple. A warm hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Kagami."

He looked up and saw the pair of pretty dark purple eyes looking back at him, fretting. Since the tournament three years ago, they made up their botherhood. Himuro was always been Kagami's older brother figure and so was Kagami to Tatsuya. They protected one another and treasured the bond dearly. Then Himuro walked out on the former Seirin's ace again, because cancer took away his career and his life.

"I'm sorry you have to found out like this." Himuro's voice was soft. Kagami stared at him with brows were taut. "I couldn't tell you by myself. I couldn't bring myself up for this—"

"But it's serious," Kagami growled. Ever since he came to the hospital, the taller man wanted to confront Himuro. "You have cancer? And it's been two years?"

Himuro exhaled. He did not want to ask for anyone's help if he could. The hemodialysis and chemotherapy had helped him staying alive for two years. However those weren't enough. Blood transfusion was required for his treatment and apparently of all people, Kagami had to be the donor. It wasn't easy for him too, to call up Kagami after a long time and tell him about the illness he'd been suffering.

Himuro never wanted Kagami—and anyone else to know.

"I don't want anyone I know to find out," Himuro confessed. "But apparently to get better, or at least to be healthier than my condition now, I must get transfusion."

Kagami kept his mouth shut.

"Look, you don't have to do this. I asked you to come because—"

"Still," Kagami interrupted. His face darkened. "You want me to donate my blood for you."

"Yes."

The respond was quick. Their eyes met. Himuro's stare was deep, not turning away from Kagami.

"You're the only one who can possibly save me, Taiga."

The tone sounded shaky and true. It was the first time Kagami saw the older man looked vulnerable and wretched. Cancer was the illness anyone never expected to have. It could have suffered anybody—it could have been Kagami. It was Himuro who asked for his help. Not a stranger, nor enemy. Certainly he would like to help. But after the justification and Himuro's words, Kagami was aware he played an important role to save his brother's life.

He was scared.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 3**

[disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters]

* * *

.

.

Kagami had never been so happy to stand in the hoop again with Aomine.

Not after two months he hardly turned down Aomine's invitations with cheap reasons like tons of papers—which were so not true, or longer shifts in restaurant. He said he must come up with new recipes for his boss so he stayed late at the kitchen but in fact he made a run to the hospital. Kagami could not lie to him any longer because hence, his rival sensed something fishy faster than he thought.

Two months since the meeting with Himuro, in the long run he was able to meet the indigo bluenette to play one-on-one. Because they went to different faculties, both males rarely bumped into one another. Kagami texted him sometimes, though mostly Aomine teased him in his replies, jokingly said the other man might want his ass be kicked again in the court. It was weird for Kagami that a simple activity like texting could make him so happy. They met couple times to grab lunch together or Aomine suddenly showed up at the restaurant with his colleagues.

Things got in his way—the crimson haired guy signed the agreement paper to be his brother's blood donor and since then, he changed his schedules much to his health concern. Chiefly, it was the same as changing his usual life.

Aomine couldn't help but notice.

Their meeting lessened, Kagami's appetite turned small drastically—really changed. He usually order twenty something burgers, now he only ate three, five to the upmost. Kagami's basketball routine was out of schedule too. His fiery gaze at basketball, much to Aomine's monitor, slowly dimmed.

"Stop," Aomine says in the middle of their game.

Kagami dribbled the ball. "What? Why?"

"You don't play like usual," Aomine grunted. His brows furrowed.

The other man swallowed hard. Surely Aomine would notice his change of play. They played together almost everyday before it all started.

"I play like I do usually," Kagami muttered.

Aomine could hear his voice shaking. Although their relationship somehow more like they were rivals, yet they deeply cared to one another without clearly showing it in public. Both males turned to be somewhat _eventual friends_—they accept each other's presence within time.

"Something's bothering you?" the taller male asked, out of blue.

Kagami stopped dribbling the ball on his hands. He exhaled slowly. The thing that happened to him, he hoped he could tell Aomine that he was up to something big, thing that could change his brother-like's life. That's why he limited his routine, be it his eating and even his basketball. The crimson haired man was no longer able to play basketball with the old routine.

"Maybe I'm just tired, that's all."

"Tired?" Aomine snorted. "What do you mean you're maybe tired? You don't like our one on one session anymore?"

"No, of course not!" Kagami retorted. "I've been waiting for this since two months ago. It's just—" there was a pang inside his chest—"I was busy. I'm sorry I turned down your invitations the past two months. I was caught up to something."

"Yeah, and you didn't bother to tell me," the former Touou ace cynically murmured. "You're with me but it seems you don't focus on our game. Screw this, maybe we should stop our one on one huh, Bakagami?" Aomine snapped.

Kagami turned, looked at the other male in grief. He didn't object Aomine's words.

"I'm sorry, Aomine," he said in a low voice.

"For what? For your half-assed play or for not telling me what's on your mind?" Aomine almost shouted.

He just stood there, no reply. Kagami was looking at the ball—his basketball he loved so much. But now it felt like his feelings fell apart.

"I'm leaving." Aomine turned to leave the court, Kagami didn't even stop him. He only stared at his broad back, walking away with rage inside. It was painful to see Aomine left. He always loved the time they spent together. It could be the last time their session together, he should have been played better. Kagami should told him properly about his circumstance now and he let his chance slipped away.

Kagami's phone buzzed.

It was a call from Himuro.

The tall man sighed. Clearing his throat, his thumb swiped his touch screen phone.

"Yeah Tatsuya, I'm coming."

.

.

.

.

[I'm sorry for the lack updates! I've been busy traveling and hardly touch my aokaga draft TwT This chapter I make it short just to give you brief situation that's going on between my lovely pair. Until then please kindly wait for my update. Reviews are welcomed as always ^^]


	4. Chapter 4

**BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 4**

[Hi! thank you so much for sticking up with me. I'm sorry I have been idle for quite a long time TvT After worked so hard to apply for jobs, I finally get a call. I soon to be a working girl! *cry joyfully* I'll be having a training course starting two more weeks. Wish me luck guys ^^ and of course I'm going to finish this series. Don't you worry! So now enjoy the latest chapter! Reviews and comments give me strength kekeke~]

* * *

.

.

.

Kagami went straight to Tokyo Medical Center after when back from the hoop. His steps were heavy, his feeling was a mess. It was the time he saw Aomine again—the important street basketball partner of him and yet he messed the game by letting himself drown in his current state.

Today was his regular check-up date to monitor his condition after his first blood donor to Himuro. The older man asked the doctor himself to check on Kagami intensively since he agreed to be his donor. It was a tough decision, but former Seirin ace could not let his brother died while he was expected to help the other man. However, there was always a price to pay for what he chose.

Kagami would not bear to lose Aomine.

Whether 'bear' was the right term for their term, he couldn't think of Aomine got tired of him and stopped seeing him.

Himuro was waiting for him in the lobby. When he saw the younger man, his beaming face faded. The raven haired man sensed the tall guy's gloom. Kagami caught Himuro's eyes and forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Himuro asked.

"Mm—nothing."

He didn't buy Kagami's word, his brows furrowed. "Something happened."

Kagami leaned back, uncomfortable by Himuro's sharp sense. He took a deep breath.

"Well, kind of. I don't really want to talk about it," the tall guy said.

Himuro studied Kagami's expression. _Probably something personal_, he thought.

"Okay," Himuro sighed. "Let's go see Koshima-san."

Both men walked to Koshima's room. The doctor, with some nurses had been waiting for them. Koshima looked at them, masked with happy face when he directly saw Kagami.

"Good morning, boys," he said.

The silky raven haired bowed at him. Kagami did too, with forced smile on his face.

"How do you feel, Kagami-kun?" Koshima asked.

"Never better," he replied in bitter tone. The older man didn't seem to catch his sarcasm.

"Good. We're going to check on your blood rate now." A female nurse smiled at him and prepared the examination bed. "Please, lie down."

Himuro took Kagami's jacket and kept it under his arms. Kagami, broad and tall, passed over the nurses to lie down on the hard bed. He wore a shirt that fit his toned body, but somehow he felt more naked by those seeing eyes around him. It was bad. His heart rate would rose up; they soon found out he was under pressure probably because today's check up. The tall man fluttered his eyes closed, put his mind at ease. But what happened in the hoop played back and he couldn't focus to the examination.

Koshima plugged his stethoscope on, sensed the man stiffened in bed. The doctor calmly checked on tension meter. The redhead gulped. He distracted himself seeing the super bright light ceiling.

The middle-aged man put off his instrument and took the meter off Kagami's arm.

"Is something on your mind, Kagami-kun?"

Himuro handed his jacket. Kagami looked away from his gaze. "No, not really."

"Well, I hope that will not affect your condition," Koshima smiled. "If there's anything, you can always talk to me or Tatsuya-kun. We would be glad to help."

Giving assurance was doctor's job. Kagami didn't feel to explain things. Neither to Himuro nor the oncologist. He just wanted to see Aomine and told his circumstances. What was he dealing with and how to keep in contact though they might not playing one-on-one most of the time.

Himuro took him off. They walked to the hospital lobby. Kagami looked more tired than he was before. The tall man must headed to the restaurant for his shift and yet the thing with Aomine still weighted his mind.

"Well, I'm going back first," Kagami said to the older man.

Himuro nodded and watched him go. "Taiga."

The redhead turned his head.

"I'm sorry for this." Himuro looked at the floor beneath him, empty stared. Guilt filled him since the first time he called Kagami. He had a motive, to asked him for help. But it seemed that it was hard for him to get on board. Himuro wanted a companion. And above all, he was glad it was Kagami.

"Nah, it's cool, man," the other man smiled. "I just need some time to get used to this. Being in a hospital, I mean."

"I sure know how you feel."

Kagami quickly regretted what he said. Himuro had been hospitalized for two years. It must have had been hard, regarding to the adjustment he made when he started to stay longer and almost permanently resided.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"It's fine, really," the raven haired guy chuckled. "Don't feel bad for me, Taiga. Staying here is what I have to do. I want to get better. And if it's the only way—even if this will prolong my life one more day, I will do it."

Framing a warm smile, Kagami felt his heart clenched. He should have stayed strong for Himuro.

"You will get better, Tatsuya."

The tall man smiled back. Rest assured, Himuro nodded lightly.

"I'm off, then," Kagami looked at the clock on his phone. "Stay alive, okay? I'll see you again soon."

"Of course," Himuro chuckled. "You too. If something bothers you, you can always talk to me. I have lots of spare time."

Certain people flashed through the redhead's mind. Himuro knew whenever there's something odd with him.

"Yeah," he replied dryly. "Take care."

Himuro waved good bye.

Kagami sauntered to the bus station. He promised to come to the diner to help Kiyoshi though today was his day off. Most probably Aomine wouldn't show up there after the fight they had earlier today. That would be the best. So much going on lately and he hadn't think how to make up with the other man.

He clearly needed to cool his head.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**AOKAGA BLOOD BROTHER**

_Chapter 5_

[it's updated! Seeing my cousin can update her fanfics in the speed of light makes me ashamed of myself TvT I was distracted by so many things but in the end I dragged myself out to make some updates. So here it is! Enjoy the newest chapter ^^]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters. All Kuroko no Basket's characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

This story loosely based on Jodi Picoult's _My Sister's Keeper_.

* * *

.

.

Kagami dozed off while he was boiling ramen noodle. He was off the tall man didn't realize his ramen was over-boiled and the water spilled.

"Kagami!" Kiyoshi called him louder. Kagami startled and his hand rushed to turn the stove off but the hot water spilled onto his hand. The redhead yelped. He looked at his burnt hand.

"Hey! Are you okay?" panicking, Kiyoshi ran toward his junior. "I'll go get ice."

"No, Senpai, I'm okay," Kagami said. He hissed at his rashed skin but managed to get the ice by himself.

"You've been thinking over something again? It's the fourth time this week, Kagami," Kiyoshi said with worried tone.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. The kitchen he usually kept it clean was now a mess, just like inside his head.

This morning Kagami contacted Aomine five times with no answers. That guy could be so annoying that he sulked so long though the other man worked so hard to make up for his action last week.

_That bastard_, the redhead thought.

He missed Aomine's presence. If only he could just get on with it, they would have played one-on-one together again. Kagami ate plenty of vitamins and sports drink to get back his power, because he was going to need it for the hospital's regular check-up. Himuro watched over his vitamins consumption. The raven haired guy also planned to have a talk to Aomine in case he still didn't show up to see Kagami more than a week. He could tell Kagami was interested in him, be it romantically or professionally. Been rivals since high school, it was obvious both of them attracted one another. Kagami was the best basketball player and Aomine, the strongest at that time, found the guy under the name tiger matched his skill. They were unbeatable. The matches went from formal competition to regular one-on-ones.

And slowly they grew mutual interests.

Himuro frequently asked himself whether it is okay to keep Kagami by his side because he needed him, but then the other guy lost his usual life—the life before checkups and blood donation. He felt responsible for Kagami's condition now, because he was involved in his life matter. And Himuro would do the same for the younger man.

Two weeks later, Kagami came with forced smile when he saw Himuro was at the hospital lobby, waiting for him.

"You don't look great," Himuro said. "Aomine hasn't gone to see you?"

Kagami shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to him."

"What?" surprised, the taller man finally looked at Himuro's eyes. "No, don't tell him about this!"

"I have to make him understand your situation," Himuro shrugged off. "I can't see you like this."

"Please, don't," Kagami sounded panic. "I will talk to him. I'm just not brave enough to see him. I tried to call, but he never answered."

Throwing his puppy eyes, the redhead glanced at the older man.

"I'm going to work things out so please, don't say anything to him."

Himuro always lost when fighting Kagami's sad look. The man sighed, and patted the taller man's arm.

"I get it. But I can't promise you not to pick a fight with him if he hurt you," he warned. "No matter what you say, I am responsible for your condition and anything that makes you unhappy will be my business starting today."

Hearing the older guy who usually looked composed and now being on fire, Kagami couldn't help but chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"No—" Kagami chuckled—"it's just that it's not like you to suddenly get mad. You sound like over-protective brother just now."

"Well, I am your older brother," Himuro added.

"Yeah, right."

It's good to see Kagami went back to his old self, smiling and laughing happily, Himuro looked relieved. There was always something in Kagami's smile that brightened up mood around him. And he always loved the way the redhead smiled—so comforting.

Today was another day for Kagami's checkup and he was ready.

If only later he could be ready to face Aomine's message that left in his inbox when he was doing his medical checkup and hung out with Himuro and Koshima for another hour.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**AOKAGA BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 6**

**[Hello! I am so sorry I have been absent for quite some time. I am a working girl now, yay! Thus, I'm busy with life and keep forgetting I have OTPs to be taken care TwT Please accept my apology for making all of you wait. Here is the latest chapter! I cannot make quick update but I will definitely finish this series. Thank you so much for supporting this story! Reviews and comments are welcomed ^^]**

* * *

Kagami rearranged his silver flatware lounged on the table for probably the tenth time already. He was excited yet nervous as well. It was the first time he was going to see Aomine again after a while. The tall redhead reached him on the way home from the hospital the day his streetbasketball rival mailed. It was rare to have Aomine picked up his call in the first ring. He must be waiting for Kagami to call.

Kagami wanted to tell Aomine. It wasn't exactly the other man's business about what he did to Himuro, but since they grew closer by the time they spent together, he had a thought he should tell him. Himuro wouldn't be happy about it. He never really liked Aomine from the first place, let alone having Kagami getting closer to the rude guy. The two always argued most of the time, as Kagami told him how they got into fight many times, shared what had been happened in the couple years Himuro had gone. The raven haired listened patiently while the other bubbly ranted everything when he came for regular check-ups, as though they weren't exactly in a 'fight' at the moment.

The redhead wanted to clear things up and make up with Aomine.

So Kagami prepared himself for tonight. He even wore his best shirt—he wasn't a formal guy on daily basis, but tonight to look good and amuse the other man he treasured dearly. The tall man checked on his watch. It had been thirty minutes. He knew Aomine was always late. Some part of him didn't like that habit, but some other felt that he was late somehow helped Kagami to prepare himself. Though he still didn't know what to say when Aomine showed up.

He came centuries later.

Aomine looked laid back—stunningly gorgeous in his black shirt and a pair of loose fit jeans. Some girls in the room turned their heads to take a good look. Kagami could feel his cheeks burning.

"You came," he said, almost like whispering.

Aomine shrugged. "Here I am."

The man took the seat facing Kagami while the redhead straightened his back.

"So—how are you?" Kagami asked.

"… I'm good."

"T—that's good."

The two of them kept in silence. It felt awkward. They had never been in this kind of situation: sitting face to face in a fancy restaurant, neither arguing about basketball nor porn mags, the lighting so cozy and in some way it seemed romantic, they were the only pair without any women, and the scent of roses filled the air.

"I—"

"What is exactly your relationship with that pretty boy?" Aomine remarked before Kagami was able to talk.

"Pretty boy?" the redhead raised his funny brows. "Oh, you mean Tatsuya."

Whenever the name _Tatsuya_ came out of Kagami's mouth, Aomine went through annoyance inside. Just how close those two that they called each other's first name was supposed to be how close Aomine to Momoi yet he couldn't handle the feeling.

The taller guy slightly nodded.

"He's my brother. You know that."

"But you've been keeping secrets from me." Aomine stared at him. "You spent time with him, did you?"

Right on the bull's-eye, Kagami gulped. He was contradicted inside whether he should tell Aomine or not. He promised Himuro not to tell anything about this to anyone. However he sensed the other way around.

Kagami made up his mind.

He sighed, leaning back to his chair. Aomine said nothing. Both males let the distinct crowd cheered around them.

The former Seirin ace laughed flatly. "You're right," he gave in. "I've been spending my time with Tatsuya, honestly."

Aomine's eyes widened.

Kagami looked at the other male across the table. "So what? You would be mad at me?"

"You—"

"He's important to me. He is my brother. I can leave anything behind when he needs my help, Aomine. While you—" the redhead's voice shaken, "—You're more than I could think of—"

The indigo haired man held his breath as if waiting for Kagami to say something.

"A friend," Kagami breathed heavily. "More than just a friend."

Another silence crept between them. For a moment Aomine was sure it was a kind of confession. Kagami said he thought of him as more than a friend. A rival, of course, they always made the best of each other. But more than a friend—it was something out of blue. What did Aomine think of Kagami? Did he see him as more than a friend or not a friend at all?

.

.

Kuroko called Kagami after he went back from meeting Aomine.

They ended up not talking to each other for the rest of the dinner. They spoke when they need to: to order some food and when paying for dinner. Aomine simply said thank you, which surprised Kagami because he rarely said that. He must be aware of Kagami's small appetite. The taller man didn't say anything about that, he just observed quietly. Kagami wished to not argue about it either so he calmly ate what he could.

"How was the date with Aomine-kun?"

Kagami simpered. "Fine, I guess? We didn't talk much."

Kuroko knew what happened to Kagami. He was considered as his best friend since high school. They went to different university. Kuroko applied for education study in prestigious uni while Kagami miraculously got into uni thanks to his basketball career. He had told the light bluenette the current situation of him and Himuro. Kagami trusted Kuroko that he wouldn't just talk to anyone about what he did. He wanted a friend to know that he went to hospital so often for a reason or more.

"You still need to go out and come to the hoop, Kagami-kun," Kuroko suggested. "We're having street basketball match with Kise-kun and the others next week. Join us. Aomine-kun will see that you're okay."

"Mm—I don't know," Kagami was hesitant. He didn't plan to see Aomine again after this meeting, at least not that quick. But if he didn't show up, the former Touou ace would be more suspicious of him and started to confront him for the second time.

"Well, okay. I guess I can come by."

.

Kagami did come that day.

Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara quickly approached and teased him. Akashi and Kuroko joined them later, surrounding Kagami and laughed with the tall man. Only Aomine stayed on his place, looking from afar. It was better like that. Kagami didn't know how to greet him after that time.

While others were excited by the game they're going to play, Kuroko softly spoke to his light.

"Are you sure you're okay to play?"

Considering Kagami's condition, he didn't want to force him to play against Kiseki no Sedai members. The maroon haired man went to the hospital two days ago for Himuro and he looked paler today.

Kagami breathed out. "I can play one or two game."

Staring from the other side, Aomine dribbled the ball on his hand slowly. His eyes followed wherever Kagami went. Kuroko's former teammate was having a headache. Maybe because he had been clean-eating since he couldn't eat plenty of burgers and cola, he lost quite some energy.

He insisted to play. Kagami shouldn't show anyone he'd been absent from some street basketball games because he rushed to the hospital or had motion sickness due to losing energy.

But Aomine could tell.

His moves turned wobbly and uncertain. Anyone who played with him could see something was wrong.

Kagami was about to jump and made a shot when suddenly his vision became blurry and the ball missed the ring. His body swayed and caused a heavy thud sound on the ground. He passed out.

"KAGAMI!" Aomine—for the first time—screamed louder than ever.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**AOKAGA BLOOD BROTHER**

**Chapter 7**

**[disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket's characters. Kuroko no Basket's characters by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The story is inspired by My Sister's Keeper by Jodi Picoult] see notes at the end of the story.**

* * *

Kagami woke up in a hospital room.

The bright lights blinded him for a second before the maroon haired guy's eyes could adjust. He felt like he had been knocked out. His head was throbbing as if he had drunk plenty of tonic shots, which something he would never do in real life because he didn't like alcohol. Plus he's an athlete. Alcohol intake would affect his performance in a game. Or at least way before he started all this.

Kagami moved his head and saw a relieved smile curved on Himuro's face.

"You're awake. Thank goodness."

"Ta—tsuya—"

"It's alright," Himuro said in a low, soothing voice. "Man, can't believe you passed out when you played street basketball. I was almost got punched by Aomine, you know."

In a second, he blinked back to the reality that he was in the hospital now, laying on the bed in Himuro's room. He was at the hoop when suddenly he blackened out. The red haired furrowed his funny brows. He regretted that he pushed himself and finally fainted. Now he had to explain his current condition to the others.

"Does he—"

"Yes, he knows, and so do the others. I only told them what they have to know. The rest is up to you to tell them."

Kagami sighed. They were going to ask him questions. Especially Kuroko, his former partner from Seirin to whom he usually shared a lot of things. They always looked up to each other as close friends. The smaller boy was his confidante or some sort—he managed to take a good care of Seirin's ace, even now when they went to different university.

And then there was Aomine. He promised to keep his condition a secret he didn't need to tell anyone—him, more than anyone—and yet he had to. Having thoughts stormed inside his head, he felt like throwing up. Kagami grimaced as his headache stroke again.

"Take some rest, okay?" Himuro said, concerned. "We're going to figure this out."

"We—?" Kagami trailed off.

"Of course we are. I'm also responsible for what happened to you. When worst comes to worst, I'm going to tell them the whole thing. So they won't put any blames on you."

With smiling face, Himuro stroked Kagami's arm gently. He was the older brother figure for Kagami and he did act as if they were blood-related. Surely they would do anything to help each other.

"Thanks, Tatsuya," Kagami beamed weakly.

He tried to get up from the bed.

"What are you doing?" Himuro frowned.

"I'm okay now," Kagami assured as he continues—"I have to make a phone call."

.

.

.

Aomine came early than he used to do. He never was an on time person, always had Satsuki Momoi to remind him about his appointments. But this time, he didn't get any reminder. Just a message from a certain person and he would fly to where the man was.

The tall, dark blue haired sat in one of the long metal benches in the lobby. Kagami, still wearing the hospital robe, showed up with a bottle of sport drink in his hand. He crooked a smile when he saw the other basketball player. Reflexed, Aomine stood from his seat. Kagami took the seat next to him. He handed the other man the bottle. Aomine silently took the sport drink and slowly nodded.

"You've been really quiet," Kagami said at last.

"Shut up," Aomine hissed. "I don't like being here."

No one does, Kagami thought. The smell of disinfectant, clasping and roaring sirens, sometimes screaming which can be heard along the hallway, Kagami only stayed for a night yet he had experienced that sort of thing. He wondered how Himuro could survive the hospital for years.

"Me too," the redhead muttered.

Aomine who had been studying his face, felt a bit guilty for saying the words. "I mean—"

"I kind of get that," Kagami broke off. "The syringe got me, you know? And turns out it comes in different size."

"Kagami—"

"I'm not sick." Kagami looked at his robe. The pattern was four blue dots in a form and they were all over the robe. "I'm not—exactly the one that's sick."

Aomine was listening.

"I have known Tatsuya for a while now. But even when you think that you're close to someone, still, there are things that you don't know."

Two huge young men sitting in the lobby would take a lot of attention. Not today. It was just as usual as the day in the hospital. Busy.

Aomine carefully stared at the other man. His complexion was pale, but much better than yesterday. Kagami's cheeks were hollow. He usually had quite chubby cheeks due to an amount of burgers he regularly consumed. Before all this.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything about helping Tatsuya. I should have at least told you or Kuroko," the redhead hesitated. "The thing is… I was afraid you would stay away."

Aomine frowned. "Stay away?"

"You know, because I started dieting since I'm a regular donator for Tatsuya and—well, I lost my power a bit—"

"God, you're an idiot," Aomine said, upset—"I knew there was something off with you, long before yesterday. What do you take me for? _Bakagami_."

"What do you say, _Ahomine?_" Kagami roared.

Aomine sighed. "I was upset because you didn't tell me. That day when we planned to hang out and had one on one match and you seemed laid back, I figured there must be something. But you kept silent, until yesterday happened. Don't give me a heart attack, _Baka_."

Kagami could feel his cheeks hot. Aomine just more or less told him to stop making him worried. _Does that mean he_, Kagami hoped. Aomine turned his face away. He could see the dark blue haired's ear went red.

Kagami chuckled.

"What's that for?" Aomine remarked. His face went exactly Kagami had pictured.

"Because we're both idiots," Kagami said in his laugh.

Aomine furrowed his brows. He took Kagami's hand in his, holding him warmly. Kagami tensed, his heart thumped faster.

"From now on, you're going to tell me everything. I don't want to hear anything less," the taller man commanded.

Kagami snorted. "Who are you, my mom?"

Aomine snapped. "No, Bakagami. I'm your partner."

Kagami tilted his head. "As in one on one match partner?"

Aomine sighed again. But this time, followed by a grin. "As in a couple partner."

.

.

.

.

* * *

[Here it is, chapter 7! Finally I have been able to finish it. I was worried I wouldn't have time to write due to my working hours. Thank you so much for your patient! Comments and like would be appreciated :) Not beta'd, sorry for the errors TwT]


	8. Chapter 8

**AOKAGA BLOOD BROTHER **

**Ch. 8**

**[Oh my god, finally chapter 8! I just made it today, I'm soooooo sorry for the lack updates.**

**Work piled up and whenever I get home I just throw myself into the bed. But it's here!**

**Thank you so much for your kudos and favorites, they keep me going.**

**Heads up for errors! And OOC-Aomine, i think. Oh, and beware AoKa fluff.]**

* * *

Himuro took a peek at the unusually tall guys in the lobby.

They were picking on each other. Kagami was blushing hard and Aomine with his smug face seemed so proud. It's been a while to see Kagami smiled shyly and happily. Not after he had to be the older guy's donator.

It relieved him a lot that Kagami could smile again.

Kagami had always been the brightest when he was playing basketball. He lit Aomine's light too, which made them had a special relationship without boasting it up. Himuro could tell he also had a crush to the indigo haired man, though it was just slightly shown.

Telling the others about the situation was what he could think of. The former Yosen team member panicked when he heard Kagami passed out and quickly directed them to take him to Tokyo Medical Center, his hospital. He told them briefly about Kagami donated his blood regularly and apologized. Aomine figured, but still shocked and had his punch flying before Kuroko and Kise stopped him.

"Why?" Aomine asked, angered by his short explanation. "Why does he have to do that?"

Himuro stayed quiet. Why, indeed. Of all people in the world, why did Kagami has to be the one who matched his blood? It was as if he took his life while on the contrary, he was the one who's dying.

"I'm not—well," the raven haired spoke. "And I need Kagami to give me his blood. He's got to be the one. There's no one else."

Aomine gave a distrust look.

"Just like I thought—" Murasakibara said. "You're sick. That's why you were easily tired and quitted basketball in your third year."

Himuro glanced at Murasakibara. Not a surprising thing he knew. They were close back in high school. However, the prince of Yosen put a distance to make everything easier. He didn't want to make anyone worried about him. Leaving basketball club was hard, but telling the whole truth to the member was harder. The purple giant was upset at first, but they eventually kept in touch, though never about his condition.

Kuroko stood forward and stared at Himuro.

"Is it what Kagami-kun wants? To save you?"

Kuroko's question was clear. He asked if it was an emergency—life and death situation. And had Kagami agreed completely to donate his blood with all the consequences. The fact that he grew paler after his checkup schedule, ate less junk food—his favorite cheese burgers from Maji and consumed more veggies to stabilize his blood rate, played basketball less than he usually did.

There's no way Kagami would agree in such terms, but this is for Himuro. Everyone knew they were brothers in life, miraculously in blood as well. Given his upbringing, Kagami would help the ones he cared the most.

"I'm sorry," Himuro muttered.

Kuroko sighed. "We understood. It must be hard for you too, Himuro-san," he said. "Well, then we're excuse ourselves. Please send our regards to Kagami-kun when he's awake."

"Wait—Tetsu, I'm staying—"

"No, Aomine-kun," Kuroko remarked. "You're going to disturb the patients so you must go home. Kagami-kun will contact you, I'm sure."

Grudging and pouting, Aomine threw an angry glance to Himuro.

"I'm really sorry," the other guy said once again.

He groaned and turned around. Kuroko and the others bowed at him while Murasakibara just nodded. They left the hospital afterward. Himuro took a deep sigh. _First thing done_, he thought. The moment he asked Kagami for help, he knew it wouldn't be easy. He had to deal with his friends and Kagami's.

Himuro bought himself coconut water before going back to his room, where Kagami was. He waited for the redhead to wake and thought he should do something. To save Kagami—to save himself too.

.

.

.

"So…" Kagami looked at his own hands as if they were the interesting thing to see. "Are we an item now?"

Aomine shrugged. "If that's what you want, yeah."

"Wait—what I want? What about you?!" Kagami shouted. The nurse around quickly inspected the two and hissed, telling them to stay quiet.

Aomine snickered. "Of course I want to. But we're not a normal couple so whatever it is called is fine. Nothing normal works for me. I mean, I like boobs but I'm falling in love with you. So is that matter? Nah. As long as I have you that's enough."

Kagami blushed harder. _Does this guy even know what is he talking about_, he though.

"You sure can say something like that," Kagami mumbled, face redder.

"You're embarrassed? Lol."

Kagami huffed, turned his face. Aomine kept chasing puffy red cheeks. It was already a scene in the lobby, two men, poked fun at one another. If only they remembered they were in the public place and not in Kagami's apartment, maybe Aomine would have pecked the redhead.

"We should go back, Tatsuya might be looking for me," Kagami stood up.

"Let him be. Stay here for a while," Aomine held the other's hand. Kagami's face grew hot again. He held back the tanned man's hand.

"I'd like to. But really, I have to see him."

"But I don't want you to see him," Aomine complained. "Not when I'm not around."

_Geez, stop it_, Kagami clenched. His heart was not ready for Adorable-mine.

"Th—then come with me," Kagami softly said.

"Err, no," he quickly responded. "I don't want to see him now."

"C'mon. He's my brother. Isn't it usual that a boyfriend introduces his boyfriend to family?"

"Boyfriends aren't usual."

"But you said normal stuff won't work for you. It won't work for me too. I mean, I like you. The self-centered, annoying, ugly bastard. What makes us different?" Kagami raised his funny brows.

The navy blue haired tittered. And then he stopped. "Do you really mean that?"

Kagami cracked up. "I still like you anyway."

"Oh my God. I'm in love with a boobless, funny browed, adorable giant."

"What do you mean, _Ahomine_?!"

"I still like you anyway, _Bakagami_."

And the bomb blew up. Later the head nurse scolded them for being too loud and sent them out.

Himuro, studying them from afar, entertained by those two.

"Guys, you really are something," he laughed, walking toward the tall men.

"You should at least told us the head nurse was there," Kagami frowned.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm glad you're okay now. Your checkup in thirty minutes, don't be late."

Kagami nodded and Himuro is nodded at him and Aomine. Aomine was reluctant but then he nodded back.

He was about to leave the two when he turned again.

"Oh and after the checkup, I'd like you to meet me in the cafeteria. We're having burgers for lunch," Himuro smiled.

"Burgers?" Kagami was surprised. "Is it okay to have burgers?"

"Of course. You haven't eaten burgers for what—two weeks, I believe?"

Kagami counted again. "Err—maybe…"

"Then we'll have burgers. Don't worry, I'll tell Koshima-san that I insist, if he asks."

Kagami lit up, he turned to Aomine and looked so happy. Aomine smirked, patted the redhead lovingly. Himuro left them.

He was thinking maybe he could also save Kagami. Even if that means he had to give up his life.

Himuro would ask Kagami to stop being his donator.

.

.

.

.


End file.
